Powers of Flerona
A new crossover. Hypnosis All heros teleported into a Slaveance. Fred:Are you sure? Noah: You couldn’t even bother to get me a present. Ben (BTUI): Yeah, you seem to get places fast when you drive like a manic. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire): Can we get back to this episode of how to name aliens later and deal with this giant frog? Fred:Give me back now! When Fred puts a Device and using turned into any Retaliator. Fred:Oh snap. Ben (BTO): Perodua Myvi! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire): Put that down you have no idea what it does or how to use it! Ben (Heroes United): How about this. Retaliator: Yes, it was you, it smells horrible. What dramatic moment? You were staring at the wall. Ben (BTUI): Let them go. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire) and Ben (Heroes United): So he unlocked the haywire function and the weapon function... He's going to be a hard one to stop, even with his size. Ben (BTUI): DO THIS! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire) and Ben (Heroes United): Arrghhh! Although Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire) and Ben (Heroes United) he cannot fuction of... Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire) and Ben (Heroes United): No! Retaliator: I have made a new plan, that is full proof. Not even Stanny will survive. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire): Let's be on! When Ben (Heroes United) slashed Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form about fuction again. Ben (Heroes United): You are being tested on until we can re-create you and fuse you with a knight, then we can have the ultimate alien hunter! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire): (after speaking mechanically) Build protocol enabled. Command error detected. Abort. Abort. Stand by engaged. Ben (Heroes United): Hello. I heard that you have been a bad little alien. I'm here to kill you. Retaliator morphed into his Laser Gun and shot it at Ben, when it falls, and although Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form's voice reverted back to normal. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire): Boss, can you give us a hand? We forget how to wire the cone. Retaliator morphed into his a Ultramatrix. Fred:Oh snap. Oh snap. Oh snap. Oh snap. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire): Because, I never was allowed to go Trick or Treating before! My parents wouldn't let me. Retaliator: You mean a four year old dressed like a princess. I gotta go. My family leaves Earth soon. Ben (Heroes United): I'm insulted. You'll never get a un-mutation stablizer from me. (transforms) Rarr! Retaliator: We still... He flew away, Ben detransformed. Ben (Heroes United): Gone. Fred: We gone. Retaliator has hypnosized he All heroes to escape them, with a Stablizer control. Ben (Heroes United): Fred? When the Folding-Wing Jet appears, he inside. Providence Agents #56: Ha! Ha! Ha! Providence Agents #5: Yeah, i better so. Ben (Heroes United): Well, that's because to control is enable. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire): The still of controllable. Fred: We cannot on his still. Ben (Heroes United): It can DNA? When the released with on a All heroes to escape away. Fred: Stupid. It walks on a Methanosian Flerona appears. Fred: No! Methanosian Flerona: I am the Methanosian. Ben (Heroes United): The DNA sample of Methanosian. Methanosian Flerona wants to meets on Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form. Fred: Wow. Ben (Heroes United): I am asuming you want to know what I am doing. Fred: Okay, this is your cell. You guys will stay with Scarefreeze. Try to don't cuse something bad! Ben (Heroes United): You can but it's hard. And even you escape, you will be hunted. Fred: Whoa, whoa, dawg. I want to say that this is the worst food I ate. I know to cook. Can I help in kitchen. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire): Listen to your friend, it can be your last chance to remain alive. Fred: Yeah. (he forehead on tattoo appears) He montage. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire): (when body on tattoo appears) How to salaying. Ben (Heroes United): (he Ultimatrix's right on a tattoo appears) Methanosian Flerona: (he face on a tattoo appears) Melino. When explosion into Retaliator. Retaliator: Because it's permanent. I said it's not because you said so. Ben (Heroes United): (he Ultimatrix's right on a tattoo disappears, and twisted into Shockquatch) Shockquatch! Oh, yeah! Methanosian Flerona: What's that? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Swampfire): The DNA sample is unknown. Methanosian Flerona: No, we cannot DNA sample, you used Stablizer DNA! He charged into Shapeshifting him. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Ultimate Swampfire): DNA or DNSA! Retaliator he morphed into any Laser Shock Gun and shot it at Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form is shocked him. Shockquatch (Heroes United): It's a white thing that falls from the sky. It's cold. But usually this happens on winters. (shocks off) I'll give you one of my old hoodies. It will probably fit you. (shock on) The Bodykit! Although Shockquatch shot electric beam at Retaliator absorbed with a Electric Gun, but shot it him on Shockquatch, is reverted Ben. Ben (Heroes United): Stupid! Retaliator's Laser Shock Gun and shot it at Fred, shocks and falls caught him. Methanosian Flerona: NO! Retaliator's Laser Shock Gun and shot it at Methanosian Flerona and but caughed off again. Providence Agents #58: Halt! Retaliator: Wait. Do you have a time travel machine hidden in a cave? Why didn't you told me? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Ultimate Swampfire): (when shocks) When I was using the time travelling machine, I think I also came a future enemy of you guys in our world... Ben (Heroes United): Stop, released! He shocks off, when Ben caught on a Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form from his arms. Ben (Heroes United): You can't leave me here. Providence Agents #5: But if that happens, he can't exist in the future. That means we will not defeat it. But Ray 600 exists. Ben (Heroes United): I was fighting with you, 5 months later, when suddenly a portal opened and sucked me here. Now I need to destroy you! Retaliator: So you think you destroyed my army? No problem, I can thousands of minions! Ben (Heroes United): NO! When explosion to speeded off. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: Incoming! (stopping with a Cockpit) Ben (Heroes United): I don't know. We'll think about that. We will know what to do when he comes back. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: This guy is not a villain, he's really mad. Ben (Heroes United): The DNA sample is Citrakayah. And then is homeworld on a Chalybeas. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: Oh yeah, we sample of Citrakayah. Ben (Heroes United): Released. Providence Agents #5: Perodua Viva ELITE EZi is DNA sample is Citrakayah. Retaliator: Who am I? Who are you punk? Get out from the shadow if you have enough courage. Ben (Heroes United): We can stop, we still another with a along, we stop Infinite Kahiel. Providence Agents #5: He's our arch-enemy. That why we are here. We will form an alliance of evil. Together we will destroy the pest! When explosion again, the Infinite Kahiel turned into Kahiel. Kahiel: You only want to steal absorbed the powers. Ben (Heroes United): No. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi appears. Ben (Heroes United): First-Aid! Kahiel: You only steal. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (First-Aid): Halt! Providence Agents #12: Gaining the powerful of me. When Perodua Viva ELITE EZi as First-Aid healling him on Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Ultimate Swampfire): *cough* Ben? Ben (Heroes United): You are all right! When the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form hugs Ben in the sacrifice. Kahiel: Now you try stopping me? Ben (Heroes United): If I was you, Animo, I would stop talking smack about someone stronger than you and your army. When explosion in a Folding-Wing Jet is destroyed, when is Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form shapeshifting Cannonbolt, he explosion, is opening up. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (First-Aid, off-screen): Ben, i want told you! Opening up, went to flew with a Infinite Kahiel on flew down. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Cannonbolt): Go away and let me be awesome in peace. When shapeshifting into another. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Upchuck Norris): Upchuck Norris? Stupid work! Ben (Heroes United): Are you mind-control Norris! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Upchuck Norris): Stop released! When disappears into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form and charged into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: I'm Enhanced Form, cool! Upchuck Norris: I know. Now die! Ben (Heroes United): Stop that, Upchuck Norris! Infinite Kahiel: You cannot to absorbing. (when absorbed Upchuck Norris, turned everything) I worst all powers! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: That was one year ago! You mean there isn't any evil any more? Infinite Kahiel: We all powerful is released anymore. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: I forgot to mention that I unlocked Master Control eventually, unlike you. Infinite Kahiel: Looks like I can access all my other aliens now, too. Although Infinite Kahiel shocking him with Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form on Shockquatch's powers. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: That's creeping me out. Why aren't you afraid of my invisibility? Infinite Kahiel: WEAKLINGS!!! (freezes Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form, he melt into breaks the ice) Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: (speaking Rath's voice) LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' INFINITE KAHIEL! NOBODY KNOWS WE CANNOT TO FREEZES AGAIN! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: When is Unknown. Ben (Heroes United): Stupid, Enhanced! When reverts to back normal is voice. When into Kahiel. Kahiel: Looks instead like the end of the line for you. Ben (Heroes United): Uh, oh! Kahiel: How did I time out after only three minutes? Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: Stop that, you cannot. End of the Line! Ben trying to Ultimatrix but his slapped with a scanned. Ultimatrix (Heroes United): The DNA sample of successfully. Ben (Heroes United): Uh...well. Kahiel absorbing with a energy speed, is DNA, he powers of released, is still longer on Perodua Viva ELITE EZi's powers, and flew in the ground. Ben (Heroes United): What! Kahiel: I'm as invulnerable as Bivalvan's armor. Tennyson can't hurt me. Nothing can! Ben (Heroes United): I still are! (scans Perodua Viva ELITE EZi, and transformed) FastTrack! Kahiel: He alien form, we still longer in powerful that. ---- Fred:Guys, come on! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: What. Fred:The voyage is destroyed is anymore. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: (when Stablizer on his chest) Stablizer, we powerful is energy absorption released. Fred:He secret, come on! He two running out. ---- Kahiel steals FastTrack and detransform Ben. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (First-Aid): Sweet. Ben (Heroes United): Don't stay guys, we still longer powerful again. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (First-Aid): What? Kahiel: The nanites in those creatures. They are different—powerful. Your nanites are weak, I have no use for you...where is the boy? Ben (Heroes United): (when it to Kahiel shocks him on Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form, is still) Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: (enable Brainstorm's powers) I didn't know you could armor up that fast! Continued later...